Jean-Nine
is a robot built by Beatstar, technically Jean-Bot's younger brother. He was originally named by Beatstar, later renamed by Princess Emerana as Jean-Nine. At the end of Beatstar's menace he joined Ultimate Force Zero. In Ultraman Ginga, an alternate continuity version of Jean-Nine/Killer was shown as one of the supporting characters, demonstrating the ability to transform into . History Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar After Beatstar captured Jean-Bot and Emerana in a giant sphere, Beatstar created the ultimate robot based on Jean-Bot, Jean-Killer. The rest of the team tried to help them before they were dragged in, but it was too late as the gate closed and it disappeared. The giant sphere appears in another dimension right when Hyuga and Rei were going to meet up with their ZAP SPACY team at Planet Buram for a vacation. As the giant sphere was heading to Planet Buram, Hyuga contacts Kumano to evacuate the population off the planet as fast as possible. Rei found entry through the damaged gate, in there they found Emerana and are attacked by Legionoid Beta, after Gomora defeated it Ace Killer, King Joe, and Inpelaizer appeared and defeated Gomora. With arrival of Ultimate Force Zero as they defeated them, Beatstar sent Jean-Killer to fight Ultimate Force Zero and they were easily defeated, brainwashed and with red eyes Jean-Bot arrived and attacks Emerana, Rei and Hyuga, Rei tried to hold him off with Litra as Gomora hasn't healed from the damage, with Litra defeated and Jean-Bot was going to kill Litra, Emerana stands before Jean-Bot then orders him to stop as Jean-Bot held his attack and Jean-Killer also heard her voice and stopped attacking Ultimate Force Zero then paid attention at Emerana and his eye began to turn from red to yellow but it stop turning at all as it is the moment that Glen Fire attacks him again. After Ultraman Zero takes him far away and followed by Glen Fire and Mirror Knight, Jean-Bot began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. Jean-Bot told Emerana, Rei and Hyuga about everything he knows about Beatstar and Jean-Killer, Hyuga told Emerana that when she ordered Jean-Bot to stop, Jean-Killer also noticed and stopped as well. Emerana begins to think that Jean-Killer also has a heart like Jean-Bot as he was based on him and that makes Jean-Killer as Jean-Bot's younger brother. They started to repair Jean-Bot with help of Kumano's knowledge. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-Killer, Jean-Bot stops Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-Bot try to persuade Jean-Killer that living life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-Bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerana with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-Killer as she believes that Jean-Killer has a heart as his attack missed countless times at Emerana. He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-Killer's tears. Everyone taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-Killer had make up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that is time growing short before the sphere will hit the planet, the team and Jean-Killer destroyed all surrounding Legionoids. Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-Bot begged Jean-Killer to reveal Beatstar's location. Jean-Killer told them that he's on a half-cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found several of King Joes and Inpelaizers. Jean-Bot, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. As Beatstar won't allow the sphere to stop without a fight, Zero was overpowered, Beatstar told Zero to give up but Zero wouldn't give up and tells Beatstar that living life forms could learn from their own failure to stand up against even robots like Jean-Killer as well. Zero pushes back Beatstar with Jean-Killer's help giving Zero the chance to fight back. Jean-Killer tried to persuade Beatstar to reconsider that the living life forms are not the enemy but Beatstar refused. Jean-Killer fought against Beatstar with Hyuga as the motion control pilot; Beatstar is defeated by his miscalculation that he only used all Jean-Killer's fighting style data to fight against him. Zero combined his Zero Twin Shoot and destroys Beatstar. Before his death Beatstar admitted that he just fears that living life forms will turn evil like his creator. After everything is over, Jean-Killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-Nine" and Zero had him joined the team as well. Emerana told Jean-Bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save universe again. Ultra Zero Fight Part 1: A New Power Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Jean-Nine waited for Zero to finish his training in the Monster Graveyard. After Zero's adventure, he and the rest of the team greeted the Ultra and made their way back to the living dimension. Part 2: Awakening of Zero While Zero was being attacked by the Darkness Five (save Jathar and Surai) and Tyrant, Jean-Nine joined Ultimate Force Zero to hold them off while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. Jean-Nine fought Villainous and Tyrant with his brother. After Zero was possessed by Belial and became Zero Darkness, Jean-Nine gives the evil hero a greeting. However, Jean-Bot senses that Zero was becoming evil and pushed away Jean-Nine from Zero Darkness' Deathcium Shot. Unfortunately, it causes Jean-Bot to become heavily damaged and passed away. Seeing his brother "die", Jean-Nine runs amok. This also become more when Zero Darkness killed Mirror Knight. Jean-Nine then starts attacking Zero Darkness. However, all of his attacks are easily dodged by Zero Darkness. Even Zero Darkness causes heavy damage by just pushing Jean-Nine. With Jean-Nine tired of the battle, Zero Darkness finishes the battle using Dark Zero Twin Shoot. The attack also heavily damaged Jean-Nine and he meets the same fate like his brother. While Ultraman Zero fells into submission, members of Ultimate Force Zero gives several encouragements to him before departing to the afterlife. He was later revived when Zero reversed the time flow and along with other members, escorted his exhausted body. Ultraman Ginga Prior to the series, an alternate Jean-Nine participated in the Dark Spark War and join forces with all the Ultras and their allies against the evil side. During the battles, Dark Lugiel, the mastermind behind this War turned all the participants into Spark Dolls. Just as the battle is about to end an unknown Ultra warrior appeared and fought Dark Lugiel but, just like all the participant of the Dark Spark War this warrior also turned into a Spark Doll. Jean-Nine retains several bits of his sentience but the Spark Doll ended in Lugiel's possession and handed to Tomoya Ichijouji, alongside his own Dark Dummy Spark. As a result, Jean-Nine was turned into Jean-Killer. Jean-Killer's Jean-Star form was used as Tomoya's base of operations as he kept the captured Taro in his bird cage. After mercilessly firing on Ginga (who recently calmed/purified Ragon) and served as a ploy in deceiving Hikaru, Jean-Killer fought Doragory and later on the Ultraman himself as they brought the entire battle on space. Tomoya's decision to save Hikaru ended up with Tiga Dark firing on its back. Jean-Killer was deactivated as Ginga crushed the Dark Dummy Spark in its cockpit, but Tomoya's will to befriend Hikaru and his declaration of beating Ginga with his own hands allows Jean-Nine to resurface as they assisted Hikaru/Ginga in defeating Tiga Dark and giant Alien Valky. When Tomoya was among the people trapped in a space-time rift, he was somehow able to summon Jean-Nine as the robot teleported from the space. He was seen again supporting Ginga in a fight against Seiichiro Isurugi/Ultraseven Dark. In a fight against Super Grand King, Jean-Nine, Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Tiga hold the monster long enough for Hikaru as Ginga tried to get Misuzu back to the good side. In the end all of them were heavily injured but the plan worked with Misuzu and Hikaru as Ginga defeated Super Grand King/Alien Nackle Gray and freeing their school from a space-time rift. Jean-Nine's injuries from the previous battle made him unable to participate in a battle against Dark Lugiel. However, after Ginga defeated the tyrant, all of the Spark Dolls are presumed to have returned to their universe. A fully repaired Jean-Nine thanked Tomoya and departed with Ginga as he and all of his friends celebrated their victory. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! In the middle of the Ultraman Ginga series, as soon as Ultraman Tiga was losing the battle, Jean-Nine came rushing in at Tyrant and came to help Tiga. A battle soon started again as the two fought the monster. Jean Nine launched his Jean Cannon at Tyrant, but then reacted by striking the robot's cannon and disabling it. while the monster pulled him in Tiga slashed at Tyrant and cut off his grappling hook. With the chance, Tiga took the hook and turned it into energy and threw it at the monster's chest and Jean-Nine used the Jean Stardust and blasted at Tyrant's chest destroying him and reverting the Spark Dolls back. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Jean-Nine first appears fighting against a group of Galactrons, alongside the Ultimate Force Zero. When Gilbaris targeted Geed's Earth as the next one to judge and reset, the group arrive at the World of Side Space to stop his threat after being informed by Zoffy. While Zero joined forces with Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Geed, Jean-Nine and the others could only guard them from space while contributing to the battle by blasting Cyber Planet Kushia with their attacks. After the battle, Jean-Nine alongside the Ultimate Force Zero left the planet after entrusting the Earth to the hands of Riku/Geed. Profile - Jean-Killer= Jean-Killer - }} :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Beatstar's Tower :;Powers and Weapons *'Flight': Thanks to his thrusters Jean-Nine can fly. *'Acceleration': Jean-Nine can move himself as a blur. * : Jean-Nine has arm-mounted energy cannons. * : Jean-Nine can fire laser beams from his eyes. * : A rocket punch attack made by launching his left fist ** : With Jean-Bot, Jean-Nine can fire his left fist at his opponent with Jean-Bot's Jean-Knuckle. * : Jean-Nine can fire a powerful beam from his belt-less buckle. * : Jean-Nine can fire lightning bolts from his hands, enough to paralyze of all of Ultimate Force Zero. * : Jean-Nine can fire energy blasts from his chest that act like homing missiles. ** : Jean-Nine can shoots Jean Flasher while spinning himself to attack the enemy from any radius. *'Strength': Jean-Nine's combat strength is enough to stagger Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight, and Glen Fire at the same time. *'Threads': Jean-Nine has several threads at the back of his body that allow him to move whenever he fell down. *'Warp Beam': Jean-Nine can unleash an eyebeam that brought his target into his cockpit. *'Punch': Jean-Nine can punch opponents at great force with his bare hands and at a continuous time. This is Jean-Nine's usual technique. ::;Gunpad-exclusive * : An alternate version of Jean-Nine can transform into a ship called Jean-Star, based on Jean-Bot. *'Gunpad': After being reverted back to the good side, Tomoya becomes his motion control pilot where he wields the Gunpad along, causing Jean-Nine to be armed with the same weapon which fit with his size for combat purposes. ** : Jean-Nine's finisher using the Gunpad, where it fires a strong shot from Gunpad continuously. Used to defeat Tiga Dark. ** : Another version of the Jean Cannon using the Gunpad. Used on Ultraman Ginga. ** : Another version of the Jean Flasher using the Gunpad. Used on Ultraman Ginga. ** : Another version of the Jean Buster using the Gunpad. Used on Alien Valky. Jean-Nine Flight.png|Flight Jean-Nine Acceleration.png|Acceleration Jean cannon image.jpg|Jean Cannon Laser Beam.jpg|Jean Laser Double_Knuckle.jpg|Double Jean Knuckle imagedjdjdjjd.jpg|Jean Buster Jean Lightning.jpg|Jean Thunder Jean Busterd.jpg|Jean Flasher Jean-nine Jean Punch.png|Punch Jean-nine Jean-Star.png|Jean-Star Jean-nine Gunpad.png|Gunpad Jean-nine Jean Star Dust.png|Jean Stardust Jean-nine Jean Cannon.png|Jean Cannon Jean-nine Jean Flashe.png|Jean Flasher Jean-nine Jean Buster.png|Jean Buster - Vehicle= Jean-Star :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *'Robot Mode': Through the command voice "Jean Fight, Two Dash!", Jean-star can revert to Jean-Nine. *'Flight': Thanks to his thrusters Jean-Nine can fly. * : Jean-Star can fire the Jean Cannon in vehicle mode. Used to save Ultraman Tiga from Tyrant. Jean-nine Flight.png|Flight Jean-Star Jean Cannon.png|Jean Cannon }} Other Media Ultraman Retsuden Jean-Nine and the others appear in Ultraman Retsuden episode 79. Trivia *Jean-Nine is based on the second robot hero in Jumborg Ace, Jumborg 9. *Jean-Nine is the only robot to show visible emotion. He experienced it when he first appeared in the series. *Jean-Nine's first name, Jean-Killer, is based on the name Jum Killer, one of Jumborg Ace's villains. **This is rather ironic, as Jum Killer was one of the first enemies that Jumborg 9 defeated. *The main reason why Jean-Killer's eyes are red is because he was under the command of Beatstar or Tomoya Ichijouji and under the influence of his masters' evil deeds. As Jean-Nine they turned yellow when Beatstar was destroyed by Zero and Tomoya lost against Ginga. *Tomoya's recovery of the Gunpad and Ginga's own words implied that Jean-Nine and perhaps all the Spark Dolls are still conscious on some level. *It was revealed in episode 9 of New Ultraman Retsuden that the Ultraman Ginga's Jean-Nine is an alternate universe's Jean-Nine, during the commentary between Ultraman Zero and Glen Fire, because the real Jean-Nine is with them. This revealed that the Ultraman Ginga universe is an alternate universe. *The jewel-like object on his stomach is similiar to Ultraman 80. *Similar to Jumborg 9 and Jean-Bot, Tomoya says "Jean-Fight, Two Dash" to start fighting as Jean-Nine, while Naoki Tachibana says "Jum-Fight, Two Dash!" to start fighting as Jumborg 9. *Jean-Nine's and Tiga's fight with Tyrant was a tribute to the original fight with Ultraman Taro and Tyrant. *Jean-Nine's voice actor, Miyu Irino had previously portrayed Yu Hirama in Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace. *Together with Jean-Bot's voice actor, Hiroshi Kamiya, both voice actors are in a music unit group "KAmiYU". *Jean-Nine's traits can be linked to Saji Crossroad (also voiced by Miyu Irino) from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, as they were originally "blinded" and antagonize the protagonists, Ultraman Zero and Setsuna F. Seiei and their affiliating factions, Ultimate Force Zero and Celestial Being until they regretted their past actions and joined the protagonist themselves. They also had an older sibling, Jean-Bot and Kinue Crossroad. **Another interesting note is that both Jean-Nine and Saji were once emotionally affected by the deaths of their older relatives. **Jean-Nine's second counterpart as well is Regene Regetta from the same series, both being "brothers" to their original templates (Jean-Bot and Tieria Erde) and antagonizes the main characters until they decided to rebel against their masters. Coincidentally, Regene and Tiera's Mobile Suits had the same concept, being developed from the Gundam Plutone. **Interestingly in a poster drawn by Masayuki Gotoh, Jean-Nine was depicted with the blue and white color scheme, which pays a homage to Saji's Mobile Weapon, 0 Raiser. *Before Ultraman Ginga, Jean-Killer/Jean-Nine was meant to transform into a tank mode in Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar, further paralleling Jumborg 9's Jean-Car. This can be evidenced by the threads on its back, which shown its used in episode 4 of Ultraman Ginga. Sadly, the tank form was scrapped, while the alternate Jean-Nine in Ultraman Ginga was given the jet form Jean-Star. **As Jean-Nine's Spark Doll appear in episode 7 of Ultraman Ginga, the original setting has Hikaru UltraLive into said robot before he was switched for Black King. Bibliography 1. NihonHero. "Ultraman Ginga Scans: Jean Nine's New Form and GunPad Info." YouTube. YouTube, 08 May 2013. Web. 10 May 2013. . id:Jean-Nine Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Former Villains Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Characters